Nekopara
by Felix Codash
Summary: This summary isn't the best. Read and enjoy. Review, favorite and follow. My older nephew wrote this. Not me.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time writing a story about nekopara. I haven't played the game yet. I watched Lost Pause played it. This is probably the only M rated story than I'm making. Sorry if they're OOC. Like i said before, I haven't played the game. I forget the place where la sholi is. Please put it in the review of P.M me. Enjoy.**

"talking"

'thinking, notes'

 **Author's notes**

Place, Dream, Time, location, Flashback

* * *

Flashback

10 years ago

I hurried to my dorm. I crashed into someone around the corner and our binders got mixed up. I hastily got mine. "Sorry, late for a meeting." I said as soon as I got my stuff in place. He nodded. I continued to run to my dorm. I got there just as they began.

Present time

Flashback ends

I woke up by my phone buzzing like crazy. I turned it on and saw that kashu is calling me. I immediately accept the call. "Yeah?" I asked him.

"You're supposed to be here a half an hour ago Felix!" He yelled at me. I got up and dressed in my suit. I teleported to la sholi. I spotted Azuki fighting with Coconut. I sighed and grabbed Azuki from the scruff of her uniform. She clawed my face and I dropped her. Her momentum of the hit made me turn my head to the left. She bit my neck. She realized what she did and stampered me on my knees. Dark red blood is seeping out the wound. My breath lessen every moment. I heard sirens in the distance. The blood is soaking my suit. I felt something on my wound. Vanilla is pressing a gauge against the wound.

The ambulance arrived and placed me on a cot. I stared at the ceiling of the vehicle. A mask covered my mouth and nose. I raised my hand, made it glow and placed it on the wound. It healed in an instant. I took the mask off and handed them envelopes. I teleported to la sholi. No one noticed me. I cleared my throat. Everyone looked at me surprised. Chocola embraced me with tears in her eyes."Felix!?" Azuki said surprised. "I'm so sorry. I-I hurted you." She said stammering.

"It's okay. It's my fault for not getting Coconut first. You're the one that get feisty not Coconut." I said rubbing chocola head. She purred.

"What do you mean 'It's okay'?! I hurted you! And you just shrugged it off like a fly!" Azuki yelled in question.

I smiled. "This is less painful than what I've been though." I said petting her. She smacked my hand away. She tried to slap me. I caught her hand. She had a surprised look in her eyes. "You may be the fastest neko here, but I'm faster than you think." I said letting go. She stared at me surprised at what I said. Her mouth is agap. I placed my hand under her chin and closed it. I went to the kitchen and began to make a jam filled triple tier chocolate cake.

I placed down all of the ingredients for it. For fun, I grabbed a bag of candy. I made the base of the cake. I made four columns of peppermint and placed a new layer of cake on top. I placed five candy canes in order to hold another layer of cake. I placed the final layer on and wrote 'Happy birthday Kashou!' on top. It's his birthday tomorrow. I encased it with my powers making it smaller than a top hat. I placed a box over it and wrote my name on it. I placed it in the refrigerator.

Hours later

After the rush hour we had, everyone's tried except me. I'm still working as hard as it is still rush hour. "How are you not tried?" Kashou asked trying to work as fast as me.

"I don't know." I said placing cookies in the display window. As soon i walked back in the kitchen, Kashou slipped on icing. The knife he held slip from his grasp and fell towards him. I ran to him in an instant and caught the knife. I looked at him. A drop of blood fell on his apron. I looked at my hand and saw the knife impaled my hand. I took the knife out of my hand and healed my hand. He looked at me surprised at what I did.

"Thank you for saving my life Felix." Kashou said getting up.

"No problem." I said cleaning the knife that impaled my hand. I smiled as I made a sample of a experiment of taste. I handed the spoon to Kashou. He went wide eye.

"My God. This is so good!" He said savoring the flavor.

"Chocola want some too!" Chocola said overheard Kashou. I made another sample and gave the spoon to Chocola. She went wide eye as well. She hugged me tightly in result of knocking the air out of me. I smiled and hugged her back.

Vanilla leaned to the side of the doorway to see what is happening. As she open her mouth to say something, I put a spoon of my sample in her mouth. She went wide eye.

 **This is the end of this chapter. If you're wondering, the sample is 'Gotcha! Pork roast' from Food wars! You should watch it. It's very good. I think this is a good start for this story.**

 **Felix: Why did you made Azuki attack me?**

 **Me: first, I didn't make Azuki attack you. Second, I'm trying to make this quick.**

 **Chocola: *Hugs me***

 **Me: Oh, hey there Chocola. *petting her head***

 **Vanilla: pervy computer typer.**

 **Me: I am not a perv! *gives her a spoon of the sample.***

 **Vanilla: *slowly takes the spoon* thanks pervy computer typer.**

 **Me: *takes the spoon away* I'm not a perv.**

 **Vanilla: *Desperately trying to get the spoon* Give me it!**

 **Me: only if you say I'm not a perv.**

 **Vanilla: fine. He's not a perv. Now give me it. *jumps to get the spoon***

 **Me: here. *gives her the spoon again* see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to another chapter of nekopara. I can't think of anything so enjoy.

"talking"

'thinking, notes'

Author's notes

Place, Dream, Time, point of view, location

* * *

Vanilla quickly hugged me. She went back to work. I smiled and Kashou chuckled. His phone ringed. He answered it and his expression changed. He looked at me. I gulped. The called ended. He walked over to me and said, "My parents want me to spend time with them in new York city. I have to close the bakery for a month. I'm going to let the girls spend the time with you. If they go in heat, I'm giving you permission to help them. Here's the list for chocola." He took out a roll of paper. It hit the ground and rolled pass me. I gulped. "Sorry wrong one." He said taking out another roll of paper. This one goes to his knees.

"Wait before you continue, are you really giving me permission to have… 'it' with them?" I asked. He nodded.

"Here's Vanilla list." He said taking out a roll of paper. It went to his elbows. He took out another roll and it went to his wrist. "This is Coconuts list." He gave me all of the rolls of paper. "The name's are on top of the list. Also, here." He said giving me the keys to the bakery and a envelope.

"Hey, Wait." I said teleporting the stuff to my house. I walked over to the refrigerator and took out the cake. I removed the box and encased the cake making it the size before. "Happy early birthday!" I said to him. He's surprised.

He walked outside of the kitchen and turned the sign to 'close'. "Girls! Cakes here!" He yelled for the girls. They ran to him. I took the cake and placed it on a table. They're surprised. I smiled at their expression. I made candles and lit them on fire. We began to sing happy birthday. After the last chorus, Kashou blow out the candles. I encased the cake and sliced it into pieces. I gave everyone a piece. I didn't get a piece. "Have a piece Felix." Kashou said handing me a plate.

"No thank you." I said declining his offer. He shrugged.

Hours later

Kashou is leaving today. I softly smile while the girls is worrying about him. We wave at him while he walk to the plane. I got hugged by all of them. I couldn't move or breath. "Can't… breath…" I said gasping for air. Everyone let go except Chocola. She cried on my chest. I rubbed her back making her look into my Golden and Platinum eyes. She nuzzled her head on my chest. I heard girls around us awed. "Okay, I can only take two at the time. Who's first?" I asked them. Coconut and Maple were the first to raise their hands. Paws? I'm going with hands. I smiled, grabbed their shoulders and teleported to my house. I teleported us in my room.

"Wow, you're room is luxurious." Maple said blushing. I smile and nod.

"I'll be back soon." I said teleporting to the rest of the girls. Vanilla and Chocola raise their hands. Before I grabbed their shoulders, they hugged me. I grabbed Azuki and Cinnamon shoulders and teleported to my house. I teleported us to my living room.

"Yay! I like the couch!" Chocola said nuzzling her head on the cushing.

"How'd you afford your house?" Vanilla asked me.

"I'll tell you when we're finish with dinner." I said cooking a meal from Food wars! I steamed halved potatoes until soft, finely chopped green onions and mushroom, wrapped the potatoes in thick cut bacon and baked the whole thing until the surface of the bacon is crisp. I learned from the show. I was forced to watch it with Sofia. Surprisingly, it's very good. I began to make another dish. This one is very simple. It's the girls favorite. Tuna fish sandwich. "Dinners done!" I yelled.

The girls ran to the dinner room. They hastily sat down. I smiled and began to serve them the dishes. All of them went wide eye. I smiled and began to serve seconds. All of them hugged me. Like earlier, I couldn't move or breath. Before I could say anything, they let go. Coconut peck me on the lips. I wasn't expecting it. She grinned at my expression. The rest of the girls giggled. I grabbed their plates and placed them in the sink.

Hours later

I've read almost all of the things on the lists that Kashou gave me for the girls. I sighed as I finally finished Chocola's. The rest went by in a flash. I overheard the girls arguing over who will sleep with me. I softly smiled and began to make the bath for Chocola and Vanilla. I'm like a father to them. Both of the girls walked in the bathroom and got naked. I looked away giving them respect. "You don't need to look away you know." Vanilla said getting in the bathtub.

"Yay!" Chocola said splashing in the bathtub. I smiled and began to make bubbles for her. Chocola splashed me. I glared at her and splashed her back. "Nya!" She said putting bubbles on my head. I smiled and began to wash her hair. I put the shampoo that is on the list on her hair.

"You haven't told me how you'd pay for this house." Vanilla said putting more bubbles on my head.

"Sorry forgot. I bought it with some of my savings. The whole thing is both a million u.s dollars and yen. The two families were selling this place. One is American and the other is Japanese." I said rinsing Chocola hair.

This is the end of this chapter. Sorry if i haven't posted as much. As usual, review, favorite and follow.

Felix: Really?

Me: What?

Felix: you had to make me spent a million dollars and yen to buy the house.

Me: It's a freaking mansion compared to my house.

Felix: that doesn't mean anything.

Chocola: *Jumps to my back* Hi!

Me: Hey there Chocola. Can you please get off me back? It's killing me.

Chocola: okay. *Getting off my back*

Me: See you next time.


End file.
